Theo Raeken
Theo Raeken is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He was the first chimera created by the Dread Doctors who survived the transformation, though not considered a true success. He went to school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski in the 4th grade, before his family left Beacon Hills following the death of Theo's sister. Theo returned to Beacon Hills and claimed that he wanted to join the Scott's pack pretending to be a recently-bitten Beta whose Alpha had died before his first full moon when in reality he wanted Scott's pack for himself, When his plan falied Theo moved onto his plan B, and resurrect four of the "failed" chimeras and informed them that they were now his pack, and he was their Alpha (despite still being a Chimera) Theo is a member of the Raeken Family and is the self-declared "Alpha" of the Chimera Pack. Early Life Theo is the 4 thgrade classmate of Stiles and Scott, When Theo was 10 years old it was said that he's sister died of exposure when really she died from hypothermia so he could have her heart and become a genetic chimera. At some point Theo heard rumours of a unique and Powerful pack led by former classmate and True Alpha Scott McCall. Craving a pack so he wouldn't be alone, Theo wanted the pack for himself. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the night, Theo returns to Beacon Hills, help's defeat Belasko and wants to join the Pack In ''Parasomnia,Theo tells Scott and Stiles how he was Bitten. It is revealed that Theo can become an actual wolf through unexplained means. In Dreamcatchers The Condition Terminal Dread Doctors allow Theo to manipulate Donovan into attacking Stiles. In A Novel Approach Theo points Scott to the real author of the book and reports back to the Dread Doctors. He later goes to the library and starts hanging out with Malia in and while flirting with her Theo later takes Malia for a driving lesson. In Required Reading Theo joins the pack as they read The Dread Doctors novel. He later kills chimera Josh when he attacks Stiles. Theo convinces Stiles to keep quiet about the killing. In Strange Frequencies Theo and Stiles watch over Josh dead body, waiting to see who comes to take his body. They are unknowingly attacked by Parrish Theo is knocked out. And flip's Stiles Jeep Theo later saves Stiles from the fire. In Ouroboros, Theo and McCall Pack are at Scott's house trying to figure out where Hayden and Liam are, After questioning Corey for the second time, Theo finds and rescues Hayden and Liam from the Dread Doctors. Everyone hugs Theo for saving them. In Lies of Omission, Theo tries to convince the Doctor's to keep Hayden alive. He later lies to Scott and the Sheriff about Donovan's death Theo Scott and Liam soon fight the Dread Doctor at the night club to protect Hayden. Theo reveals his true plans and try to take the Pack and take Scott down on the night of the supermoon. |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In the flash forward, While Theo and The chimeras break into Eichen house to retrieve Lydia, Valack explains to her that When The Dread Doctors turned Theo into a chimera it marked a turning point in the right in their research.In the present, Theo continues to enlist Stiles into his Pack saying I'm not the bad guy here Stiles I'm just a survivor.Back In the future at Eichen House, Theo reveals to Valack that e want a Hellhound In Damnatio Memoriae, Theo helps Josh and Hayden with Their abilities and discovers ways on how to control and manipulaten the chimeras, Theo then gets his so called pack to attack Scott, he is not pleased when they do so with little succes. In Co-dominance ,Theo and Tracy track the Beast down to the School but are confront by the Dread Doctors when Theo and Tracy see the Beast they both back up terrified When the Beast roars it is so loud that Tracy and Theo ave to cover their ears,When in class Theo spots Malia in the hallway e smile's and stare's at her until she leaves, He later finds her at the Animals clinic. After receiving a beating from Malia, he soon offers to help her find Dr. Deaton and The Desert Wolf. at the end of the Episode it is reaveled by Mason and Liam that Theo is looking for a blind Alpah also known as . In The Sword and the Spirit, Theo injects Malia with wolfsbane to take her to The dread doctors lair where e uses their technology to help Malia find her mother. He double crosses Braeden and Malia exchange The Desert Wolf hands him a jar containing the talons from Theo explain to Malia that he didn't really want to give it to her but didn't have a choice, He later goes back to his pack who are all badly wounded Theo seems disgusted and annoyed that the pack were badly wounded by a blind Werewolf. Theo offers to the office to negotiate wit in exchange he showed him how to steal the Beast's power In "Amplification", Theo along with his pack break into Eichen House, Josh and Tracy take out the guards. They enter through the lobby and demand to see Lydia Martin. He pulls the guy from behind the desk through the glass and onto the floor. As they approach Lydia's room, Valack and Theo signals Tracy to get Valack. He wonder what they would want with a banshee, Theo replies that he doesn't want a banshee, he wants a Hellhound. At that moment Parrish appears at the door, he burns the door down and begins walking towards them. In "Lie Ability", Theo watches as the hellhound walks towards him, he grabs Lydia and presses his claws against her throat with such force that she begins to bleed. He then orders Tracy, Josh and Corey to take out the hellhound , Corey is hesitant but Tracy and Josh go right after him. Valack sneaks up behind him and drills a hole in Theo leg with his trepenation tool and he falls, Valack grabs Lydia and they get away. He gets up and throws a pipe at Parrish, it pierces his chest, the hellhound falls to the ground and reverts back to human form. He teams up with Stiles in order to find Lydia, they soon realize that Valack has taken Lydia somewhere within the tunnels. He loses Lydia's scent after entering the tunnels, all that he can smell is chemicals and fecal matter, now he's trying to see if he can hear her. He wants Stiles to trust him because he'll never find Lydia by himself but Stiles refuses since he basically killed his sister. Theo says that he was only nine, so when three people in leather suits showed up and said that his sister wanted him to have her heart, he believed them. Then they hear a loud scream and Theo say it came from everywhere. He and Stiles get into another argument and he reveals that he's going to steal the beast powers, then Through Stiles advice, Theo breaks the pipe in order to hear better. Theo and Stiles eventually finds the room that Lydia is in, after Theo breaks the door Stiles goes in a saves Lydia. In this room, he finds a mask that looks very similar to the Dread Doctors. Back at the lair with Hayden and Deucalion, Theo rveals to them hat he didn't find what he was looking for but he may have found something better. Personality Theo is considered smart and charming and he has also shown to be manipulative and cunning. Surprisingly though Theo has shown remorse mainly towards Malia as he tells her, he regrets betraying her Theo has shown to be a trickster. it is said in true mythology that Werecoyotes's are also tricksters. Physical Appearance Theo has hazel eyes with light brown hair, he is 5' 8" with an Athletic build Malia thinks Theo has great hair and perfect body she describe him as hot Powers and Abilities Theo has all the basic traits of a Werecoyote, though being a chimera, It is possible that he is not strong as real Supernatural as he has said himself said chimeras are like cheap knock off compared to real Supernaturals and therefore might not be as strong as them Weaknesses Normal weaknesses that apply to Supernatural's don't apply to him and he is a chimera Trivia * Theo wants Scott's Pack. * Theo is the first successful Chimera. Gallery Theo_3.png Teen_Wolf_News_New_Wolf_growl.png 5x09_Theo_in_doctors_lair.jpg 5x02_wolf.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_7_Strange_Frequencies_Theo_wolf_face.png Theo_wolf_form.png Theo_1.png Theo_2.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Theo_with_a_hammer.jpg Wolf_close_up.png Young_theo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters